Templo de la Oscuridad
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Bill quiere dar una lección a su futuro yerno, Teddy Lupin. ¿Donde mejor que en el primer templo que descubrió tres décadas atrás? Está historia forma parte del reto temático y del universo iniciado en Magia Olvidada.


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Teddy Lupin y yo" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

_Esta historia forma parte del Universo iniciado en Magia Olvidada_

* * *

El aire, denso, húmedo y agobiante, estaba repleto de sonidos. Crujidos de hojas secas, el canto agudo de los pájaros por encima de las copas de los árboles, el repetitivo gruñido de miles de insectos, cientos de patas recorriendo un suelo atestado de vida vegetal y animal. Un riachuelo casi seco e invisible borboteaba entre las grietas de la tierra, producto de riadas y de raíces que crecen muy cerca unas de otras.

Todo destilaba vida y una sensación de asfixia continuada, como si no estuvieras en una selva. Parecía una prisión minúscula de color verde brillante, donde tus carceleros solo te permiten respirar a través de una esponja húmeda que hace incluso doloroso el acto de tomar una bocanada de aire fresco.

Detenerse en aquel atestado mundo de intenso verdor es aún peor que continuar la travesía en cuestas sin fin, pararse es hundirse en el fango y quedar cubierto de insectos y reptiles en cuestión de segundos. Entre las ramas se deja ver una serpiente fina prácticamente invisible si tuviera los ojos, de un ámbar brillante, cerrados.

Bajando la pendiente aún se ven los reflejos cenagosos de un pequeño lago estancado donde los juncos crecen sin control como si fuera una selva dentro de la propia selva, mucho más densa y peligrosa al ocultar algo que no encontrarás nunca en un libro de biología, y apenas es un apunte en el Libro de Criaturas Mágicas y donde encontrarlas. Un tocón parduzco cubierto por una corteza grisácea, producto de los líquenes que crecen sobre ella, se bambolea y avanza lentamente en ese mar de juncos, sobre un agua estancada y carente de corrientes. Solo una mirada experta o un curioso habrían notado el extraño e inexplicable movimiento de ese tronco podrido.

Y solo un hombre curtido de viajes semejantes habría tenido la paciencia de observar ese inofensivo, pero extrañamente hipnótico, tocón flotante. Y entonces se verían dos puntos cobrizos en un extremo del leño que parecían desaparecer y aparecer de forma aleatoria. Dos ojos de un color rojo muy tenue, casi indistinguible en aquel marco de color y oscuridad que era el suelo selvático.

William "Bill" Weasley era el único no nativo que podía reconocer a esa criatura, un Dugbog, una criatura mágica que simulaba ser un simple trozo desprendido de algún árbol cercano para acercarse a sus presas. Si cualquier animal, o un excursionista despistado, se paraban a beber o refrescarse en la orilla de ese lago, no tardaría en ver acercarse ese tronco a pesar de no existir una corriente que lo mueva. Y si no se anda uno con ojo podrá perder el brazo, la pierna o, incluso, la cabeza si no presta atención. Pues los Dugbog cuentan con una fina hilera de dientes colocados de forma perfecta en su mandíbula para encajarse como una cizalla, no necesita morder con fuerza para desgarrar y cortar. Si la víctima es mordida y trata de salir de la situación con movimientos bruscos acabara ayudando al Dugbog en su tarea pues también cuenta con finos y delgados anzuelos en cada diente.

Ahora mismo, a pesar de estar agotado, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo como una segunda piel viscosa y maloliente, Teddy Lupin estaba agradecido a su suegro de que le tirase sobre un montón de barro. Parte de su cuidado cabello había desaparecido dejándole con dos cuernos donde había estado un perfecto tupe. El Dugbog incluso había saltado para atraparle consiguiendo que Teddy cambiara de corte de pelo en segundos.

Criatura y mago bufaron con indignación, mirándose con desprecio antes de seguir caminos separados. Teddy subió colina arriba con Bill. El cazador acuático volvió a internarse en el lago y a quedarse aletargado y mecido por la propia corriente que había creado al moverse.

El sol, oculto por un techo impenetrable de ramas y hojas de multitud de colores brillantes, había alcanzado su cenit y pronto comenzaría a ocultarse en el cercano horizonte, sumergiéndose en la cadena montañosa que nacía unos kilómetros al oeste y se alzaban inalcanzables como castillos inmensos habitados por seres primigenios. Sus picos carentes de vida y nieve habrían infundido temor en la pareja de exploradores de haber sido visibles desde su posición.

Siete picos descubiertos y desnudos de intenso color negro, como si toda luz rehuyera aquel lugar. Su intimidante imagen había logrado que la floreciente imaginación de los antiguos lugareños explotase en una babilonia de creencias infernales surgidas de entre las rocas de ese grupo de extraños e imponentes cimas que auguraban abismos de penuria y dolor a quien osase acercarse y profanar sus lindes.

Leyendas de seres monstruosos de cabezas alargadas, escamosas y cubiertas de ojos azules y viscosos. Entradas a umbrales de poderes más allá de lo concebible, gritos guturales y tambores emergiendo de entradas escavadas en roca viva por monstruos que no habitan la superficie pero la mancillan con su presencia cuando se les enoja.

La historia más conocida por Bill habla de una oquedad en el pico más alto que descubre una inmensa caverna, toda la cordillera, hueca por dentro, se mantiene en pie por métodos arcanos y perniciosos, y en el centro de ese inmenso vacío, oscuro, desagradable y hostil, se alza un castillo de columnas estrechas y puntiagudas, arcos sostenidos por su propio peso y ni un solo fuego, ni una antorcha o ventana que penetrase en ese aire viciado. Toda superficie se mantiene húmeda, una capa pringosa de líquido negro, denso y corrosivo.

Como si la propia estructura sangrase, pero era mucho más maléfico el origen de esa baba pegajosa. Los constructores usaron sus propias bocas para formar aquella ciudadela de muerte y la sangre de los incautos como argamasa para levantar tan imponente estructura. Seres de cabeza alargada, piel de escamas, cientos de ojos azules como el hielo. Esa descripción se repite, una, otra, y otra y otra vez. Las leyendas cambiaban, se adornaba, pero la descripción de los monstruos que moraban esas montañas tan cercanas era siempre idéntica.

Nadie los había visto bien, pero todos coincidían en esa horrible cabeza. Su cuerpo era un misterio envuelto en túnicas escarlatas como si portaran un manto de sangre fresca que se mueve como un sólido por su voluntad.

Bill nunca había creído semejante historia, había vivido lo suficiente para saber que la mitad de las historias son exageraciones de algo mucho más terrenal. Sin embargo aún no había logrado descifrar el origen del miedo a esas montañas y a sus habitantes, y aun hiriéndose en el orgullo admitía sentir aprehensión a siquiera acercarse. Y ya eran tres décadas desde que vio esos picos a lo lejos, ahora tapados por la vegetación que crecía y modelaba constantemente el panorama.

Y no dudo un instante en contarle las historias a Teddy, para su desgracia el joven Lupin no parecía impactado por lo que se alzaba a media docena de kilómetros al oeste. Se sintió decepcionado de no ver ni una sola mirada recelosa en esa dirección. Su futuro, muy a su pesar, yerno se parecía demasiado a su madre como para asustarse mínimamente. Si todo iba como había planeado eso cambiaría en el lapso de una hora.

El suelo se hundió justo delante de él, estaba a unos cuantos metros de su objetivo personal y profesional, vio al fondo de la foresta un brillo dorado. El terreno cada vez era más inestable, cubierto de hojas muertas e insectos necrófagos. Bajo cada pisada se escuchaba el crujir, no sólo de las vegetación moribunda, también se sentía como miles de huesos de animales pequeños se partían con su avance. Bill llevaba visitando aquel lugar mucho tiempo para haberse convencido de que eran huesos de animales, pero aun resonaba en su memoria aquel fragmento blanqueado por el tiempo de aspecto siniestro que le había servido de advertencia para el resto de su vida: Los Templos no auguran la victoria para los intrépidos aventureros.

Había que enfrentarse a ellos con la cabeza gacha y mucha frialdad, aquellas construcciones antaño centro neurálgico de religiones tan antiguas como el tiempo, no aceptaban a los orgullosos y temerarios. Muchos compañeros a lo largo de los años habían olvidado esa lección no aleccionada y no volvieron a salir de sus profanaciones en tumbas sin nombre. Y ahora llevaba a Teddy para que descubriese esa verdad, o para alejarle de una vida llena de peligros para los impulsivos, y sobretodo patosos viendo la tendencia familiar.

Un cambio súbito en el ambiente les dio la bienvenida o los advirtió de que ya no estaban en lugares aptos para humanos, mágicos o no, y que tuvieran cuidado con donde se atrevían a adentrarse y que se atrevían a revelar. Un chasquido y dos gigantescos troncos se vinieron abajo, casi aplastándoles en el proceso. La madera se astillo y el suelo se deslizo tres metros colina abajo.

Bill se agarró con fuerza a su varita y logró detenerse a tiempo antes de ser engullido por la cascada de tierra húmeda y restos vegetales que, como una riada, bajaba por la pendiente. A su lado Teddy Lupin saltó sobre los mismos troncos que habían estado a punto de aplastarlos y evitó la corriente con ingenio y agilidad impropias de un muchacho de su edad, el brillo acerado y vivo en su mirada delataba una presencia bestial en su interior. Bill sintió un escalofrió al ver un paralelismo con otra mirada azul cobalto que aún le despertaba algunas noches.

Se llevó los dedos de forma inconsciente a la red de cicatrices que cubrían su cara. La alejó contrariado de sentir miedo de una mirada tan jovial, a veces el recuerdo le hacía odiar su suerte, pero había vivido suficiente para poder contener una línea de pensamiento insana e impropia de él.

Subió por encima del tronco que tenía más cerca, su interior estaba podrido y ennegrecido, algo había quemado de algún modo aquel viejo árbol. Un súbito acceso de paranoia guío los ojos de Bill por la selva que le envolvía. Era inútil buscar algo en aquella densidad, podría pasar un dragón de veinte metros a su lado y no podría verlo, pero aun así se sintió más tranquilo al no encontrar ningún indicio de otras presencias. La inercia llevo su mirada a lo que se alzaba, invisible aun, al oeste, donde el sol ya se estaba escondiendo a pesar de no pasar más de dos horas del mediodía.

Siguieron adelante sin decir nada, Bill ya había sido tajante en ese aspecto. No convenía atraer la atención en aquellos parajes. Los insectos, serpientes y felinos que pululaban en ese territorio inexplorado desde hacía siglos, no eran los únicos que podían acabar con su misión. El Dugbog solo era una muestra de los peligros mágicos que imperaban en la región. Bill tenía muy malos recuerdos de una noche que se le ocurrió encender la radio en el Amazonas, los dos meses que pasó enclaustrado en San Mungo eran suficientes para no volver a levantar la voz en las selvas que rodeaban los viejos templos, solo en su perímetro interior estaba a salvo de amenazas indígenas.

Un repentino viento pútrido y denso les azotó la cara cuando llegaron al claro que Bill buscaba. La tierra baldía y seca, completamente vacía de vida, como una herida abierta que se ha infectado y necrotizado. Lo que allí se alzaba parecía matar todo lo que tratase de sobrevivir a su sombra, una barrera invisible y voraz que aniquila, engulle y convierte en cenizas a todo y a todos.

Ni siquiera el tiempo parecía hacer mella en ese pasillo entre la selva y el templo. Bill ya no se sorprendió de ver sus propias huellas marcadas en el fango muerto como si acabará de pasar. Cinco senderos de huellas, perfectamente visibles. Cinco viajes había realizado Bill a aquellas tierras salvajes y cinco veces se habían conservado inalterables todos los indicios que le señalaban en el lugar aunque hubieran transcurrido décadas.

Ese hecho, por si solo ahuyentaría a muchos, sin embargo solo Bill encontró los indicios de algo mucho más preocupante. Solo sus huellas se mantenían en aquel lugar. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no había ninguna otra si todo rastro queda paralizado en el tiempo. ¿Quién pudo construir semejante blasfemia arquitectónica sin dejar ni una sola huella en el suelo?

Esa pregunta y su imaginación desbocada solían visitarle esporádicamente en sus más terribles pesadillas donde confluían seres tan altos que se perdían entre las nubes, con tentáculos en lugar de rostro y mirada infinita que hacían su voluntad en la propia realidad, y otras criaturas tan temibles que Bill despertaba antes de contemplarlas por completo y agradeciendo el poder enviarlas al olvido de los sueños.

—Brillante montón de escombros, al lado de mi casa hay uno igualito, se llama Vertedero Municipal. —farfulló Teddy colocando la palma de la mano a modo de visera y examinando el templo de arriba a abajo. Bill le miró con malos ojos antes de volver a escudriñar no solo el bosque sino los cientos de pórticos que conducían al interior del templo. Una bocanada de aire viciado surgió de uno de ellos como un gruñido, arrastrando sonidos de su interior. Al cabo de unos segundos en vilo, empuñando con fuerza y fingida indiferencia la varita, tuvo que reconocer a Teddy que bajo el aura de años de estudio de leyendas lo único que allí se levantaba era una pirámide tosca sobre mil pilares de piedra arenisca que se hundía en el subsuelo.

La mayor parte de aquel templo estaba hecho pedazos con escombros cubriendo toda la cara norte y este. Parecía que había implosionado, desmoronándose hacia el interior y luego hubiera escupido parte de los restos. Le costó un poco de verlo pero Bill fue capaz de ponerse en la perspectiva de Teddy y sonrió para sus adentros. Le sería mucho más fácil hacer lo que planeaba con las leyendas sepultadas por la realidad del que no conoce la verdad.

—Tenemos que entrar por la puerta cuatro del lado norte. —acabo diciendo Bill encaminándose entre las grandes rocas hacía una escalinata que bajaba en línea recta con una inclinación casi perpendicular al suelo. — Lumus. —murmuró al llegar al pórtico que daba acceso a aquel templo escondido. Se quedó en el umbral, examinando la bajada en busca de algún indicio de humedad, no quería caerse por pisar mal aquella pendiente.

Teddy se posicionó tras él, mucho más ansioso por entrar de lo que Bill se esperaba. Tenía ímpetu, lo reconocía, pero en aquel trabajo se debía ir con pies de plomo y mil ojos. Bill negó con la cabeza internándose en la oscuridad mientras la atravesaba con una luz que pronto se volvería cegadora a medida que la luz ambiental desapareciera, engullida por la negrura de unas paredes invisibles que se sentían como una prisión cada vez más pequeña, cada vez más claustrofóbica a pesar de no poder verse aun con la luz. Se sentía como un peso eterno suspendido y en movimiento para atrapar a sus presas como una araña en su telar.

Bajaron en silencio durante una eternidad o durante un segundo, en aquel lugar el tiempo parecía no funcionar como debería, cada vez más profundo, el frío inicial se tornó en un calor demencial. Teddy empezó a hacer ruido mientras se frotaba la frente para enjuagarse el sudor que le estaba cegando. En uno de los movimientos clavo el codo en la piedra profiriendo un aullido de dolor imprevisto que casi logró que Bill perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sin control.

Suerte fue que el siguiente escalón era un amplio descansillo que daba acceso a una sala abovedada cubierta de arcos de imponente mampostería que se remontaban atrás, muy atrás, antes de que los magos negasen tres veces a los que los hizo brillar por encima de los mortales. Antes de que los primitivos humanos se separasen de los primigenios, los antiguos y los profundos. Construidos en los días del poder superior.

Bill sintió un escalofrío al ver aquella inmensa sala. Recuerdos acudieron a su mente. La memoria le transportó a los dieciocho años, su primer gran viaje fuera de Inglaterra, donde movido por cualquier cosa menos el buen juicio se había adentrado en la selva que aguardaba kilómetros por encima de su cabeza y había encontrado aquel majestuoso templo y la casualidad, el destino o una mano más misteriosa lo había guiado a través de todos los pórticos hasta encontrar el que bajaba hasta el salón principal, en el que se encontraba ahora mismo con su futuro yerno.

—Menos mal que salí a mi madre y puedo crearme unas orejas de murciélago porque aquí se ve menos que en las mazmorras de Slytherin el día que Gryffindor gana la copa. —se quejó Teddy, Bill miró de reojo como el joven hacía aparecer unas orejas en punta, grandes, en forma de cuenco y cada pocos segundo lanzaba un silbido al aire viciado y cargado de polvo.

—Dos años desde la graduación y aun sigues con esa rivalidad tan cargante. —musitó Bill riéndose por dentro al ver como los intentos de Neville y Dumbledore caían en saco roto. Ni siquiera Eirian parecía capaz de destruir un milenio de rivalidades sacadas de contexto.

—La culpa es de las serpientes, trataron de quitarme la novia. —se escudó Teddy, Bill notó como su pelo se tornaba rojo caoba, el tono que siempre adquiría cuando se trataba de salir en defensa de Victoire, esta vez Bill sí que sonrió. Su yerno no le gustaba para su hija, no era suficiente para ella, nadie lo era a decir verdad, pero Bill le reconocía al muchacho una fiereza casi paternal cuando se trataba de Victoire.

—Sin duda has sacado la lealtad de un Hufflepuff, digno hijo de Nymphadora. —admiró Bill adentrándose en la sala y buscando sus huellas para no perderse en aquel inminente laberinto.

—Cómo se enteré de que la has llamado así te va a esquilar usando la lengua de una cabra. —advirtió Teddy con una mueca desagradable en el rostro. Bill no evitó la carcajada, hacía cinco años que Teddy hacia esa advertencia porque una semana antes había llamado a su madre por su nombre por accidente y paso una semana sin poder sentarse. Victoire no tardó en verificar que toda la espalda y baja espalda de Teddy habían quedado despobladas para siempre de todo vello y aún quedaban marcas rojas de los lametones de la oveja con ínfulas de depiladora.

—Suerte que lo único vivo en varios kilómetros seamos nosotros. Ven por aquí, quiero mostrarte algo.

Ambos se adentraron en una cámara anexa a la principal que carecía de salida. La luz de la varita pareció brillar con mayor intensidad en la sala, pero era producto de unas paredes forradas de bronce bruñido, casi un espejo que reflejaba la luz y revelaba una habitación circular con una única salida. Toda la estancia estaba cubierta de dibujos pictóricos, glifos de intrincada complejidad y runas tan antiguas que no había nada con las que compararlas.

—Esto fue lo primero que descubrí cuando decidí dedicarme a esta vida. Un golpe de suerte me dije en su momento, y hasta que conocí a cierto garrulo lo creí convencido. Ahora ya no lo tengo claro. —la voz de Bill se volvió ensoñadora, carente de la seriedad que le había impregnado durante la marcha desde el aeropuerto. Se había hundido en la memoria de juventud para transmitir algo valioso a la generación que iba a continuar la labor sin saber a qué se enfrentaba. —Te puedo decir lo que me dijeron en Hogwarts, estos templos olvidados de la mano de Merlín sin una fecha de construcción apreciable ni rastro de cultura cerca, son simples construcciones de civilizaciones que decidieron prosperar en otro lugar, alejados de algún problema, a menudo de origen mágico según los propios libros de historia. Parece que los magos se dedicaban a ahuyentar a todo el mundo de todo templo mínimamente importante. Pero esa no es la verdad que he aprendido a observar durante años.

Teddy observó a su suegro andando con la mirada perdida por la sala, rozando con los dedos los glifos que parecían brillar tenuemente a modo de contestación.

—Un templo no solo oculta algún grimorio, pociones o tesoros inmensos de oro, piedras preciosas y objetos mágicos. También oculta conocimientos que tal vez deberían permanecer perdidos y olvidados. Estas escrituras que ves —señaló el mural con respeto y reverencia como quien encara un dragón rabioso y temperamental. —de haberlas enseñado a la gente seguramente ahora no sería un simple explorador de tumbas. Me gusta mi trabajo, me gustan los puzles y trampas que dejaron los arquitectos para proteger el interior de sus construcciones y siempre ha sido como una amante la tarea de descifrar y romper dichas trampas, mágicas o no. Pero de haber enseñado todo esto, ahora sería alguien mucho más visible, sería famoso. Y aunque en su día me tentó esa idea, me veía rodeado de chicas guapas, para que voy a negarlo aún no conocía a Fleur, y con más dinero y aventuras de las que podría ser capaz de contar. Pero… Nunca fui capaz de hablar. No fue un hechizo que me lo impidiera, ni nada parecido. Y te he traído aquí solo por tu insistencia de aprender y ser un explorador como yo.

—Hablas como si fuera a irme a la China a meditar sobre la vida eterna. —comentó Teddy tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Bill se detuvo en su recorrido y se acercó a él con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba un asiento ovalado en el centro de la sala. Ambos se sentaron.

—La decisión de ser alguien es trascendental. No hablamos de ser mentor de Aurores como tus padres. No hablamos de ser jugadora de Quidditch como mi hermana. Ser explorador, arqueólogo como dicen los muggles, es algo completamente distinto. Abrimos las puertas de la historia. Y debemos ser lo suficientemente humildes y sabios para saber que puede ser revelado y que debemos sepultar en el olvido. No es una tarea fácil, decides por toda la humanidad y no sabes si tu decisión será correcta o incorrecta, solo sabes que de equivocarte revelando algo podrías condenar al mundo. —Bill se detuvo un segundo mientras miraba fijamente a Teddy, estudiando su rostro. El joven Lupin miraba lentamente la retahíla de runas que cubrían las paredes de bronce bruñido. —Puede que no me creas. Lo más seguro es que no lo hagas. Yo a tu edad no pensaba lo mismo que sé ahora y que aprendí de las muchas visitas que realice a esta cámara. Pero no tengo tiempo para que aprendas como lo hice yo. Te casas con mi hija el mes que viene y quiero que encauces tu vida en el camino que tu creas correcto y para ello tengo que darte toda la información que a mí me costó años conseguir. Esta sala por ejemplo, la he estudiado tres décadas y solo llego a una conclusión: eres la segunda persona en pisarla en millones de años. Párate a pensar en ello, caminas por suelos que la última vida que vieron pasear por ellos fue antes de que se construyeran las grandes pirámides de Egipto. ¿Por qué este templo ha permanecido tanto tiempo sin ser esquilmado?—preguntó con un tono docente que le sacó una sonrisa divertida a Teddy, le recordó a una clase de Eirian sobre magia antigua.

—Las montañas que nacen al oeste de aquí son consideradas malditas, la gente no se internara en esta selva teniéndolas tan cerca. Eso explicaría porque lleva desierto tanto tiempo. —Teddy frunció el ceño al ver la mirada de Bill y como este le invitaba a examinar su entorno. No le costó demasiado entender la muda pregunta. —Pero eso no explicaría que tampoco haya rastro de animales, estos no suelen rehuir la magia así que las protecciones contra intrusos no suelen hacerles demasiado efecto y el miedo tribal a unas cuantas montañas no es algo que moleste a ningún animal.

—Exacto, eres rápido, yo tarde un año en preguntarme porque ni los animales se atrevían a bajar aquí, al fin y al cabo es un sitio seguro y en estas selvas hay algunas especies muy inteligentes que verían potencial de nido en este laberinto y sin embargo no hay rastro, ni siquiera la vida vegetal entra aquí. —explicó Bill inclinándose hacia atrás en el banco de piedra oval.

—Algo ahuyenta a todos los seres.

—Bingo. Eso lo deduje en mi segunda visita. Baje hasta aquí con un loro pequeño de la selva, quería llevármelo para mi hermana pero no quería dejarlo fuera para que lo cazara algún gato salvaje. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la entrada rompió la jaula con violencia y huyo. Aun con un ala rota por el escape apresurado desapareció volando y chillando de puro terror. —Teddy vio como a su suegro se le ensombrecía el rostro recordando aquel día. —No hay nada en el mundo conocido que pueda hacer eso. Al final comprendí porque en mi primer viaje no dije nada, el propio templo me había convencido que lo que se ocultaba en su interior no debía salir de él. Parecía que el propio universo me había atraído hasta aquí para enseñarme esa lección. Aunque queramos saberlo todo, no siempre es bueno eliminar ciertas nieblas.

—¿Por eso me has traído aquí? —preguntó Teddy, su cabello se tornó negro azabache y Bill se alegró de ver ese cambio. Neville, Eirian e incluso Remus y su hija le habían dicho en más de una ocasión que Teddy prestaba especial atención cuando su pelo se volvía oscuro.

—No me gusta la idea de que quieras seguir mis pasos. Admitiré que sospecho que solo lo haces para que te respete un poco y no intente separarte de mi hija, algo que no pasara nunca. Puedo aceptar que mi hija te amé pero me seguirás pareciendo poca cosa. Cuando tengas hijas lo entenderás. Pero el motivo que no me guste tu camino no es ese. Es una vida muy solitaria al principio, pasas semanas o meses fuera de tu hogar. Perdido en la nada con tu varita y una mochila maloliente. No es vida para un recién casado.

—Tú elegiste esta vida y cada vez que os visito os veo a ti y a Fleur muy felices. —señaló Teddy a la defensiva mientras su pelo se tornaba gris. Se estaba preocupando y Bill lo veía como si fuera un libro abierto.

—Conocí a Fleur mucho después de que mi etapa aventurera se tomase un descanso. Trabajaba en Gringotts, viajaba ocasionalmente a Egipto para explorar alguna tumba y vaciarla de oro, pero apenas eran expediciones de más de una semana. El fuego de la juventud se había asentado en unas brasas cálidas. Y entonces conocí a Fleur y cualquier deseo de desaparecer de nuevo con mi mochila durante un año desaparecieron. Ya tenía una aventura en la que embarcarme de por vida. —Bill sonrió, el recuerdo de su esposa entrando en el banco con su pelo al viento y su mirada vivaz. —Sin embargo tú quieres hacerlo al contrario. Ya tienes el amor y quieres la aventura. Y esta vida no solo es solitaria tal y como quieres iniciarla sino que debes hacer tremendos esfuerzos tanto físicos como mentales para saber qué hacer para encontrar estas tumbas y que hacer una vez las encuentras.

—No es llegar, desactivar las trampas y llamar a los transportistas. —Se adelantó Teddy con la cabeza gacha. — No es un trabajo rápido porque hay que esforzarse en averiguar qué hacer con la información que has encontrado. ¿Qué vea la luz? ¿Esconderla de nuevo? Pasar semanas en una sala solo pensando en los inconvenientes y beneficios de lo que allí se encuentra. —Teddy se vio dándole la razón a su suegro. Su sueño, fuera influenciado o no, era incompatible con la vida que deseaba. —No quieres que el hombre que se ha ganado el corazón de tu hija se pase media vida alejado de ella. Victoire nunca ha sentido ningún cariño por este trabajo, es un ratón de biblioteca. Le tiró un ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts a Rose por mancharle la túnica con barro. Nunca le ha gustado mancharse las manos y no puedo pedirle que me acompañe por mi deseo de tener este trabajo y a ella sin prescindir de ninguno.

—Y pensar que te iba a encerrar aquí dentro y decir que te habías ligado a una indígena. —bromeó Bill pasando el brazo por encima del hombro y atrayéndole en un abrazo. Teddy le miró suspicazmente sin terminar de creerse que fuera una broma. A veces Bill tenía una mirada salvaje y le veía capaz de hacer eso con tal de alejar a cualquiera de su pequeña. —La verdad no pensé que entendieras esto tan rápido. Tal vez seas más Ravenclaw que Gryffindor. O tal vez no soy tan listo como me creo.

—Tal vez sabes enseñar muy bien. —aduló Teddy con el cabello tornándose en caoba suave.

—Zalamero. No conseguirás mi beneplácito haciendo la pelota. Pero… —Bill se quedó callado un segundo sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar lo que tenía que pronunciar. Su ego le estaba cerrando la boca y su honestidad trataba de abrirla. —Estaré orgulloso de llamarte hijo si sabes qué camino seguir. Sea cual sea ahora puedes tomarla sin miedo a equivocarte por no saber lo que te pierdes. Has salido con mi hija cinco años, sabes lo que te perderás si la dejas pasar, y ahora sabes la responsabilidad y el poder de un explorador de tumbas. Te toca elegir a ti y solo a ti.

—Desde que bese por primera vez a Victoire he buscado tu aprobación, y ahora que la tengo me doy cuenta que solo es la mitad del camino. —murmuró abatido Teddy. —Ser adulto es tomar decisiones que no son blanca y negra. No hablamos de una correcta y una incorrecta. Son grises. Si elijo la profesión de mi infancia perderé a la mujer que amo, no quiero ni deseo verla sufrir por complacer un sueño infantil. Pero si la elijo a ella nunca sabré que podría descubrir en el interior de un recóndito palacio selvático, podría arrepentirme de no seguir ese sueño. Tal vez la clave es el tiempo que he usado: podría. Podría arrepentirme de no seguir mi sueño, pero sé que me arrepentiré si dejo escapar a Victoire. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó Teddy con un brillo de determinación en la mirada.

—Lo que quieras. —dijo Bill imaginándose la petición con un ramalazo de orgullo que jamás admitiría. Aquel joven, hijo de una patosa imposible y un profesor, era más maduro que casi todos los conocidos de Bill, incluido el mismo, a su edad.

—¿Podrías conseguirme una entrevista de trabajo en Gringotts para tu sección?

—¿No prefieres ser mi ayudante personal en mis expediciones egipcias rápidas? —inquirió Bill. Teddy tenía la mirada aguada y no se atrevía a mirar a su suegro.

—Gracias. Por todo.

—A ti por hacerla feliz.


End file.
